Current systems and methods for the fixation of certain fractures include bone plates which must be contoured by a surgeon to conform to the curvature of the bone. The surgeon uses forceps or another tool to grip the bone plate and manually manipulates the bone plate to achieve a curvature that approximates that of the bone. The rigidity of these bone plates renders them difficult to manipulate curve as desired and the construction of many conventional bone plates does not permit curvature in a multitude of planes to closely match the complex curvature of a target bone.